Should've Said No
by xoxmerrychristmas
Summary: "You should've said no and we still might be friends," -Ruka Nogi


Just a one shot I thought of while listening to "Should've Said No" by Taylor Swift.

Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice. I own the story!

* * *

Hi, I'm Ruka Nogi. If, you ever asked me what the best day of my life was before I graduated, I would've said "Asking Mikan Sakura out."

Right now, I'm standing outside of Alice Academy reflecting on everything that went on. I laugh at the memories.

Well since I have plenty of time on my hands, let me tell you the story of meeting Mikan Sakura.

* * *

In fifth grade, we had a new student.

"Nice to meet you all!" she told everyone in the class.

I just sat beside my best friend Natsume silently as I heard she was assigned to sit in the seat next to Natsume.

"Good morning! Nice to meet you! I'm Mikan Sakura!" she said as she smiled at me and Natsume.

What a dazzling smile she has. I turned red while I see Natsume just cover his face with his manga.

"Hi, I'm Ruka and this is my best friend Natsume," I said absorbed in her smile.

_She shines so brightly._

"Hi Natsume! Hi Ruka-pyon!" she said with another dazzling smile.

"Ru..Ruka-pyon?!" I stuttered. What a name?

"You look like the type to have a bunny with you."

_Or at least that's what I thought._

**-eleven years old**

* * *

"Natsume! You pervert!" I hear Mikan say at the sakura tree that she and Natsume shares. Funny the fact that they share a sakura tree when their enemies.

Right now I'm dragged by Hotaru to take pictures of them. I'm being blackmailed to blackmail. I don't care though since I get to watch Mikan.

If you're curious, I have a huge crush on Mikan Sakura. Her smile and everything else about her so perfect.

She even managed to bring Natsume out of the dark. She saved him many times and did what most of us didn't dare to do.

_A girl with so much light_

I just fell in love even more.

"Oi, stop day dreaming on my best friend," I heard Hotaru say, bring me back from dream land.

I sighed.

_Something I just thought._

**-twelve years old**

* * *

It's the last day of the Alice Festival. Too bad I won't be able to dance with Mikan for the last dance. She and Hotaru have had a routine of dancing together to show their friendship forever.

I am just standing in the crowd right now when I felt someone poking me. I turned around to see Mikan. The song just ended and a new one was being played.

"Want to dance with me for this song?" she asked already dragging me there.

"Sure," I replied even though I didn't have much of a choice.

Dancing with Mikan isn't a bad thing. It may not be the last dance, but at least I get to dance with her.

I watched her spin as I twirled her around, her body moving so smoothly.

_Her body moves so gracefully with me._

The song then ended.

"Nice dancing with you Ruka-pyon!" she yelled as she disappeared into the crowd.

_Something else I thought._

**-thirteen years old**

* * *

Great, I need to go to my room and lock myself out. I really don't want to be chased by fan girls.

Apparently, I chose not to. I wanted chocolate from Mikan. We may not be going out, but it doesn't mean I don't want chocolate from her.

Last year, she gave me chocolate and I lost it. Can you believe it? I. Lost. Chocolate. From. Mikan. Sakura. That's why, I must get her chocolate this year! I better find her earlier so I can go hide in my room earlier to avoid fan girls.

"Ruka-pyon!" I hear a familiar voice calling for me.

I turned around to see the one and only Mikan.

"Here's your chocolate!" she said as she handed me her homemade chocolate.

I looked down at the chocolate and smiled.

_What a girl with such a warm heart._

She ran away in a rush to deliver the rest of her chocolate.

Maybe I might give her a white day present.

_Just a thought of mine._

**-fourteen years old**

* * *

Last year, I was too much of a wimp to give a gift to Mikan. This year, I'm going to be brave and ask Mikan out. That is if I could find her first.

I was stuck in my thoughts when I crashed into someone.

"Sorry," I muttered while lifting my head to see who it was.

It was Mikan.

"It's okay Ruka-pyon. It's partly my fault too!" Mikan told me.

_The girl always looking out for others_.

It's my chance to ask. It's now or never.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked.

She stared blankly at me before she smiled.

"Sure Ruka-pyon. See you around!" she said.

Off she went but I was too happy to notice. It was like the happiest day of my life.

_Another thought of mine._

**-fifteen years old**

* * *

It's been a year and I still never kissed Mikan.

Asking her out was one thing, but kissing her is another. I mean what if I mess up? I'm probably not ready.

Now, I'm walking Mikan to class since it's probably what boyfriends do. Right?

I have an urge to ask her this question so I do.

"Mikan," I said putting my hands on her shoulders, "Can I kiss you?"

She looked at me and smiled.

"Of course you can, but I'm not ready yet. Can you wait for when I'm ready?" she asked.

_How innocent can this girl get?_

I nodded in agreement. I will wait for her. The day we'll share our first kiss. I can see it coming soon. No matter how long though, I will wait.

_Another thought of mine._

**-sixteen years old**

* * *

It's Christmas already. I'm watching the snow while waiting outside for Mikan. We're going to central town. I'm giving her a surprise for her Christmas present. She'll surely love it.

By the way, if you're wondering, no, I haven't kissed Mikan yet. I'm not in a rush though. I said I'll wait for when she's ready.

"Let's go Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said as she walked towards me.

I grabbed her hands in mine while we walked to the bus stop.

We finally got to central town ten minutes later.

First, we settled in a cafe. Mikan gave me her gift. It was a stuffed animal that looked liked my old rabbit. She remembered that he passed away a few months ago. I was depressed at the moment.

_She's so thoughtful._

Later, after she finished her strawberry shortcake, I blindfolded her. I brought her to the center of central town. I took off her blindfold to reveal…

"OMG! You bought me boxes of howalon! Thanks!" she screamed with excitement as she hugged me. It might not be a kiss, but it's enough for now.

_Again, something I thought_.

**-seventeen years old**

* * *

I'm walking down the halls to my room. I hear moans coming from Natsume's room though. Is something wrong?

I peaked in and saw something that tore my heart apart.

Inside was Mikan and Natsume making out on Natsume's bed half naked!

I couldn't help but gasped making them stop and turn to look in my direction.

"Ru...Ruka…" they both gasped back staring at me.

Mikan pulled the sheets to cover her body.

_What happened to the angel I thought she was?_

Then realization hit me. It was all in my head.

I turned and walked away, slamming the door.

"Sorry for intruding. You may continue," He said tears threatening out his eyes.

When he got to his room, he started crying himself to sleep. What a heartbreak.

_I guess they were just all thoughts._

**-eighteen years old**

* * *

It's graduation day and the least expected person came looking for me.

Mikan...

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I replied.

"I'm sorry," she said looking down, "I never meant to hurt you, I just didn't want to hurt your feelings by rejecting you."

"Like you didn't," I snapped back.

"I'm really sorry! I hope me you and Natsume could stay friends..." she whispered the end.

"Stay friends! Maybe you could have said no to Natsume! Or you could of said no to me!" I yelled out of control.

"You should've said no and we still might be friends," I said and walked away out of her life forever.

* * *

That's my story. Sad right? Well, there were happy times. I'm starting to think of the thoughts I used to think of Mikan.

_She shines so brightly._

Yes she does, but the fact that she cheated makes her dimmer in my eyes.

_A girl with so much light._

She did have her light, but it wasn't for me.

_Her body moves so gracefully with me._

I found out her body probably moved more gracefully with someone else while the slept or made out with each other.

_What a girl with a warm heart._

It's cold enough to freeze someone's heart.

_The girl always looking out for others._

Not looking out enough for herself to get caught with someone else.

_How innocent can this girl get?_

She's not innocent at all. She kissed someone and never kissed me.

_She's so thoughtful_

Not thoughtful enough to think before braking someone's heart.

_What happened to the angel I thought she was?_

She might be an angel, just not mine.

* * *

Now's about time to leave. Staring into space, I took a step out of Gakuen Alice's gates and breathe in to scent of freedom.

Hi, I'm Ruka Nogi. I'm still eighteen but turning nineteen soon. If you asked me what the best day of my life was before I graduated, I would've said "Asking Mikan Sakura out." Now, if you asked me the same question, I would've said "Breaking up with Mikan Sakura."

"Hey Ruka," a female voice called put to me.

I turned and smiled. I grabbed the girls hand and walked into our future.

Or maybe, I would've said "Asking Hotaru Imai out."

However, lets save that for another story.

* * *

So, if you were expecting a song-fic, this isn't exactly one. How do you like it though? Want me to do one on when Ruka asked Hotaru out? Review please!

By the way, Happy New Years!

till we meet again

-xoxmerrychristmas


End file.
